Riku Tanaka
Riku Tanaka ''' (田中陸'''Tanaka Riku) is a main protagonist and the green ranger of the Kaijugers. His impressive strategies and abilities to detect ahead is what unlocked his Gyro Driver and became the Green Cyclone Ranger. Character History It's unclear what Riku's origin is, but it's assumed that he has met the Akumo before and has even fought them, it's also revealed he may be the most experienced in the Gyro Driver, and be the first one to have used it. He likes to work alone and didn't trust people instantly. He has learned to create strategy for even dangerous situations and is also experienced in the weapons he uses. This caused him to be-rated his future teammates, after witnessing the others fighting together despite their different goals, he is most surprised by how Naoki was beating the monster using intuition instead of strategy. He was convinced and worked with the heroes to beat the monster officially. Thus officially finishing the Kamen Sentai Kaijuger. Personality He is extremely intelligent and has minor egotism, he prefers to work alone due to the fact he has more experience, so he doesn't take the others seriously. He does learn though that they are as they are and is willing to trust them. He seems the most interested in Naoki due to how Naoki was able to detect the enemies moves just by hearing and intuition. Causing Riku to also realize that maybe strategy is not the answer to every battle and wants to "experiment" on Naoki by keeping an eye on him and his actions. Ironically, despite being the most experienced, he is not that physically active. Like the other heroes he does care for humanity and wishes to save them as well. He often butts heads with Daimon. Trivia *Unlike the other heroes, it's not entirely known what Riku's goal really is, although it may have something to do with his past. *A difference with Riku is that unlike the others, he does not have a specific relationship with Naoki: Yukiko's is Boke and Tsukkomi, Kenta is Red Oni Blue Oni, and Daimon's is Senpai and Kohai. **However, Nicksentai does reveal that while the two are close friends, they have a Boke and Tsukkomi friendship as well, due to Riku's intelligence. *If one puts him in the original Super Sentai timeline, then he is the first Sentai ranger since the Dai Sentai Goggle V team, to possess a scarf. *His scarf and even his title as Cyclone is reference to Kamen Rider W. Whose right side is called Cyclone, which is green and actually possess a scarf. *If one does add him to to Sentai Timeline, then he is the first green ranger since Kyoryu Green to have the standard green ranger color. *Like the others, his beast Kaze-Beast is actually a reference based on his motif, which seems to be a turtle-related beast. *Like Thunder-Man, Kaze-Beast does not have a proper counterpart in Japanese Mythology. *His Kaiju Zord while is wind-related is not a beast known to control wind. This monster is however, a result of Nicksentai's imagination. However, Nicksentai reveals that this beast makes him a reptile-related ranger.